Chair assemblies (e.g., rocker style chairs, fixed position chairs, chairs with pivoting seats, tables and trays, a sub-combination thereof, or a combination thereof) are often installed in gymnasiums, auditoriums, stadiums, theaters, arenas, conference centers, cinemas, home theaters, places of worship (e.g., a church), education facilities, classrooms, performance halls and the like.
Chair assemblies with pivoting seats may reduce space requirements when compared to chair assemblies that do not include pivoting seats. For example, when a chair assembly with a pivoting seat is unoccupied, the seat may automatically pivot upward such that the seat does not extend as far into a related row compared to when the seat is occupied. Thereby, more chair assemblies with pivoting seats may be installed within a given venue space compared to chair assemblies without pivoting seats. Space usage/constraints may also apply to installations that include tables/trays (i.e., the tables and/or trays may be configured to reorient from a stowed orientation to an in use orientation).
Chair assemblies (e.g., rocker style chairs, fixed position chairs, chairs with pivoting seats, tables and trays, a sub-combination thereof, or a combination thereof) typically include a plethora of individual parts. Many of the corresponding components, assembled from the individual parts, are complex. Manufacturing of the parts and assembly of the components is time consuming and expensive. Installation of a plurality of chair assemblies (e.g., rocker style chairs, fixed position chairs, chairs with pivoting seats, tables and trays, a sub-combination thereof, or a combination thereof), starting with the individual parts on site, requires a protracted amount of time and resources and involves a wide variety of likelihood for error and lost parts.
Chair assemblies (e.g., rocker style chairs, fixed position chairs, chairs with pivoting seats, tables and trays, a sub-combination thereof, or a combination thereof) are needed that minimize part manufacturing time, maximize material usage and reduce component assembly time and chair installation time. Chair assemblies (e.g., rocker style chairs, fixed position chairs, chairs with pivoting seats, tables and trays, a sub-combination thereof, or a combination thereof) are also needed that minimize associated row widths while satisfying venue ingress/egress building code requirements. Furthermore, chair assemblies (e.g., rocker style chairs, fixed position chairs, chairs with pivoting seats, tables and trays, a sub-combination thereof, or a combination thereof) are needed that minimize the need for skilled labor during installation.